


A Study in Sin

by iphus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Demon AU, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, biting kink, demon kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphus/pseuds/iphus
Summary: A reckless human falls for two demons who don't really like each other. Obviously, the only way to solve their rivalry is to have a threesome.Rhyder is mine (so is Dylan), Jude belongs to endlessbrainchatter.tumblr.com, and Teddy belongs to escanons.tumblr.com





	1. Meeting Jude

Rhyder met Jude in mid-July, at a party of a friend of Dylan’s. Never much of a party person, he hadn’t wanted to go to the party. The music, the smells, the atmosphere. None of it appealed to him. Not to mention, he couldn’t keep up with conversations with multiple people. Wishing he’d resisted Dylan and stayed home, Rhyder sat outside on a white wicker bench on the back porch, worn from weather and burnt from cigarette butts. He was absently watching a drunken game of cornhole when Jude sat next to him, smelling of weed and the ocean. The smile on his lips was lazy, laid-back.

Not particularly interested in meeting new people, especially people who weren’t sober, Rhyder looked away after one quick glance. Jude was not deterred.

“Enjoyin’ ya’self?” he asked. The way he talked is exactly how Rhyder imagined he would. Like calm waves rolling over sand, uncaring about what anyone else thought, relaxed, almost lazy. Shortened words and missing consonants because there was no reason to bother saying the full word.

Rhyder shrugged, refusing to engage in conversation. Jude didn’t take the hint. If he did, he didn’t accept it. Rhyder’s disinterest was a challenge. Jude mimicked Rhyder’s stance, leaning forward, elbows on his knees, and held out his hand as a greeting.

“’M Jude,” he said.

Unable to ignore such a forward gesture without coming off as incredibly rude, Rhyder took his hand in a firm handshake, though he avoided eye contact. The man’s hands were calloused and strong, his skin disconcertingly warm.

“Rhyder,” Rhyder mumbled.

“Nice ta meet ya,” Jude said. Introductions out the way, Jude leaned back on the bench again, throwing his arm over the back of it. In his peripheral vision, Rhyder could see Jude’s legs, toned calves and thighs, coppery brown skin, worn leather flip-flops on his feet. His muscles were impressive. Hazarding a glance, Rhyder looked over his shoulder to take in his full appearance.

Jude was looking at him with the same laid-back smile he’d worn when he sat down, but there was something else in his expression. Amusement. Like Rhyder’s attempt at disinterest was comedic. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, boasting a wide chest and shoulders, defined and toned muscles. Black tattoo ink decorated his shoulder and upper arm and scars marked his skin, giving him a tough appearance. His brown hair was pulled back into a bun. Rhyder didn’t mean to check him out, but he couldn’t help himself and swept his gaze over him. Jude’s body was made to be looked at, and Jude knew that. He flaunted it. Sitting with knees spread, arms draped over the bench, that teasing, alluring smile. Before he knew what was happening, Rhyder was sucked into conversation.

That meeting was three months ago. Autumn had crept in since then, turning the world brilliant shades of yellow and red. The air was crisp, not quite cold, leading in the coming winter. In the three months that passed, Jude had managed to worm his way into Rhyder’s small collection of friends. It wasn’t that Rhyder didn’t want friends; he did. But, he had a hard time letting people in, letting his guard down long enough to accept a long-term friendship. There was too much of a risk that he’d be hurt, so he kept himself closed off. Jude was undeterred. He forced his way in, kicking down the door that protected Rhyder with a charming grin that made Rhyder feel at ease.

Rhyder didn’t mind. Sometimes he needed that extra push to make a connection. He’d be lying if he said Jude didn’t make him uneasy sometimes – there was something about his grin, a grin like everything was his own personal inside joke – but Rhyder liked him. The smell of the ocean that seemed to follow him. His humor and the affectionate touches. The guy was hilarious and friendly. And, to Dylan’s delight, Jude managed to get Rhyder out of the house.  

Tonight, however, they were staying in, sitting on the beaten couch in Rhyder’s apartment, playing card games. Like most things in Rhyder’s apartment, the couch wasn’t a pretty sight. The upholstery was worn and faded and there were permanent crumbs under the cushions. As long as the couch functioned as a couch, Rhyder didn’t care what it looked like. There were other things in his life more important than a new couch, like food and hot water.

Jude was wearing the smile that made Rhyder uneasy. The everything-is-an-inside-joke smile.  The card game didn’t warrant that amount of amusement, and Rhyder was sure such a smile meant nothing good. He continually glanced up at Jude’s relaxed figure on the other side of the couch, silently questioning Jude’s soft chuckles. There would’ve been no cause for concern if Jude laughed because he had a mischievous card to play, but he had a terrible hand this round. He was losing horribly and didn’t seem to care even a little bit. For the past two games, Jude uncharacteristically hadn’t been competitive.

“Hey, Rhy,” Jude said, tossing down his cards after Rhyder unsurprisingly won the round of Uno. The tone was playful. Whatever was on his mind couldn’t be good.

“Yeah?” Rhyder said, pulling the cards into a neat stack.

“I have a secret ta tell ya,” Jude said. He scooted closer to Rhyder on the couch. “Well, more like show ya.”

“You better not take your dick out right now,” Rhyder warned. He was mostly joking, but he wouldn’t put that past him. It seemed like something Jude would do. He’d very obviously flirted with Rhyder since the first night they met, but Rhyder, unsure of what he wanted, didn’t always reciprocate.

Jude laughed, tossing his head back. He said, “No, tha’s not it, I promise. It’s this.”

Rhyder gathered the deck of cards and unceremoniously shoved them into their box. When he looked up, put off by Jude’s silence, his eyes widened, and he reeled back. Jude was changing, physically changing, right before his eyes. Changing into something human-esque but not entirely human. Two horns sprouted from his hairline, dark gray-brown, ridged and curling, ram’s horns. The coppery brown of his skin turned more copper than brown. And he seemed to grow, gaining another few inches of height and maybe muscle too, which was ridiculous because he was already huge. He blinked, and his irises were suddenly red with cat-like pupils. A lion-like tail swished behind him.

“What…?” Rhyder gasped. The gasp was more out of disbelief than fear. Jude hadn’t given him a reason to be afraid, but he couldn’t believe his eyes. He blinked a few times, convinced he was hallucinating.

Jude grinned, flashing white teeth and sharp, pointed canines, vampire-like. The grin was all it took. Rhyder was a goner. Perhaps he should be more afraid that a – a what? A demon? The horns and skin seemed to suggest that – was sitting on his couch, but he was distracted by how _incredible_ Jude looked. Rhyder thought Jude was good-looking as a human, tanned and muscular, but that was nothing compared to this. The fangs really had an effect on Rhyder. If he’d been asked to list his turn-ons, he wouldn’t have thought to add fangs to the list, but his body was very clearly telling him that he was into them. Into all of it. Jude’s entire appearance. Without thinking, he reached out and touched one of the curled horns. The ridges were rough and textured.

Jude cockiness waned, his grin replaced by a perplexed frown. This was _not_ the reaction he’d expected. He’d played this joke in the past because humans were just so fun to scare. But, Rhyder wasn’t scared. No tensing muscles, no surge of adrenaline, no flight or fight, no screaming. Jude had never received a reaction like this. Where was the fear? The terror?

“Are you real?” Rhyder whispered.

“Is this wha’ humans are like now? They go aroun’ touchin’ strangers’ horns?” Jude asked, pressing his mouth into a hard line, dark eyebrows bending into a frown, peeved that Rhyder was completely unafraid.  

The questions made Rhyder pull back and clutch his hand against his chest. He could feel the ghost of Jude’s horns on his fingertips. A weird disconnectedness seized him. Not a bad disconnectedness. It was like he’d stepped into another world, because he couldn’t reconcile the idea that a demon really sat on his couch. Impossible to believe and utterly fascinating. A demon. A demon sitting on his couch. A very hot demon.

As Rhyder gazed at Jude in awe, trying to decide whether he was dreaming or not, Jude regained his composure. With a wicked grin, he said, “My horns aren’ the only thing ya can touch,”

The comment made Rhyder’s cheeks turn deep pink and he curled into himself, knees against his chest. Could demons read minds? It sure felt like Jude was reading his mind, the way his gaze swept over him like Rhyder was a meal. Hungry. Amused. Rhyder covered his face and then peered through his fingers, trying to ignore how fast his heart was beating. Not from fear. From arousal. He was turned on because of a demon. Good God. Another thing to add to the list of reasons why he was fucked up.

“Really?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper. The offer to touch Jude…he wanted to accept.

Jude frowned for a second, his wide smile fading. He could smell Rhyder’s arousal, could hear his heart thundering beneath his ribcage. With his growling voice and hungry eyes, Jude expected at least a little fear from Rhyder. Maybe he needed to research humans more. This didn’t seem like normal behavior. Jude composed himself and nodded, his grin returning.

“You’re really a demon?” Rhyder asked quietly. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingers. Every inch of his body was beating. It was a wonder he could hear over the blood throbbing through him.

“Yes,” Jude grinned. Though he wanted a cowering-in-fear reaction, he could settle for flustered and ruffled, especially when Rhyder was looking at him through his fingers. Humans were strange and mystifying, but they could also be very cute.

Rhyder lowed his hands from his face and reached out again, pointing his index finger. Gently, he touched Jude’s bottom lip. His hands were rough by human standards, but to Jude, his skin felt soft. Rhyder moved his entire body closer, knees touching Jude as he examined his face with fascination. Again, not a reaction Jude expected. Rhyder was still flustered; Jude could see that from his flushed cheeks, could smell the pheromones. But, Rhyder ignored his shaky hands to indulge his curiosity.

Without meaning to, Rhyder straddled Jude’s lap, legs wrapping around his hips as he continued to touch his face. With his thumb, he rolled Jude’s bottom lip down to get a better view of his fangs. As reckless and thoughtless as he was acting, letting his curiosity control him, he had enough common sense left to keep from touching the sharpened canines. He put his thumb on Jude’s lip and lightly pulled his lip down to get a better view of the fangs. Jude let Rhyder touch him, watching Rhyder’s parted lips and wide eyes with fascination. He was just as curious as Rhyder, wondering what this human would do if no one interrupted him.

“Is this really happening?” Rhyder whispered. Jude’s skin was warm beneath his hands.

“Yes,” Jude breathed. Rhyder’s arousal turned him on. “Why aren’ ya scared?”

Rhyder shrugged and touched one of Jude’s horns again. Jude wanted a more satisfying answer, but he didn’t think he’d get one. What a weird human. While Rhyder touched his face, Jude leaned back on the palms of his hands. Wanting to return the physical contact, Jude sat forward and put his hands on Rhyder’s hips, causing Rhyder finally realized he was on Jude’s lap. The deep blush returned, and he swallowed hard.

One of the many perks of being a demon, Jude had heightened senses. He knew Rhyder wanted him. Conveniently, he wanted Rhyder. With a low growl that sent a shiver down Rhyder’s spine, Jude pulled Rhyder toward him, into a kiss. There was no resistance. Rhyder melted into Jude’s arms, lips pliant against Jude’s.

* * *

 

The relationship didn’t escalate beyond that for some time. Rhyder was still unsure of himself, unsure of what he wanted. When they made out on the beat-up couch, Rhyder tensed if Jude put his hand under his shirt or pushed his thigh against his crotch. So, Jude stopped pushing, though he did make plenty of sexual jokes that made Rhyder’s face flush and his heart race. If Rhyder wanted something more, Jude was sure Rhyder would ask for it.

They were sitting on the couch, watching Netflix, when Rhyder decided he wanted to take things a step further. Recently Rhyder got Jude hooked on crime dramas, which they’d binge-watch with Rhyder curled against Jude’s chest, snug in the crook of his arm. It became apparent that Jude preferred his demon from, and Rhyder preferred it too. There was no better cuddle partner than someone huge and warm.

Three episodes into _Criminal Minds_ since Jude came over, and Rhyder had no idea what was happening in the show. His inner debate distracted him from the plot, preoccupying his thoughts.  small part of him insisted that fucking a demon was messed up. A larger part of him argued that if that was true, which it probably was, Rhyder didn’t think he minded being messed up.

“Everything okay?” Jude asked, pressing his lips to Rhyder’s temple.

It was the push Rhyder needed. Pulled out of his own head, reminded that Jude was really here next to him. Taking a deep breath to garner confidence, Rhyder lowered himself to the floor and positioned himself between Jude’s knees. Looking up at him, Rhyder put a hand on Jude’s inner thigh, watching as his raised eyebrows dropped and his lips spread into a grin.

“What’a’ya up to?” he asked. He reached out and pushed Rhyder’s hair away from his forehead.

“Um, I wanna…” Rhyder trailed off, eyes falling to Jude’s crotch. He assumed Jude would know what he meant.

Jude tilted Rhyder’s chin up, forcing him to look at him, and asked, “Wanna what?” When Rhyder hesitated, Jude leaned slightly forward and said, “I wanna hear ya say it.”

A tingling feeling ran through Rhyder as his breath caught. Demons must be able to read minds. Or have some intuitive knowledge about what humans liked. This was already better than Rhyder imagined it would be and he Jude still had his pants on. Voice barely above a whisper, Rhyder said, “I wanna give you a blow job.”

Sharp canines and sparkling eyes, Jude’s look of delight was menacing. It made Rhyder’s stomach flip, and he fumbled as he tried to get Jude’s shorts off. The demon assisted, and the shorts were tossed aside. No underwear. Unsurprisingly, he’d gone commando.

Rhyder slid his hand up Jude’s bare thigh, basking in the warmth of Jude’s skin as he gazed on him with wonder. Russet-red skin, trimmed, dark hair. Jude was flaccid, dick resting on his thigh, but Rhyder quickly changed that. He sat up on his knees and wrapped his fingers around Jude.

“It’s more normal than I expected,” Rhyder said, running his thumb over the underside of Jude’s shaft.

“What’does _tha’_ mean?” Jude asked, unsure of whether or not he should be offended.

“I don’t know,” Rhyder shrugged. “I thought maybe demon dicks would look different.”

“Have ya spent time thinking’ bout demon dicks?” Jude asked with a laugh.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “I figured one would probably be in mouth at some point.”

Cheeks as red as Jude’s skin, Rhyder grinned. He kept his eyes on Jude’s face as he bent his head and ran his tongue languidly from the base of Jude’s dick to the head. Jude’s cocky grin disappeared as he sucked in a sharp breath and watched Rhyder with awe.

Jude was bigger than any human Rhyder had been with, but that didn’t intimidate him. This was everything he’d hoped for and more. Jude’s fingers in his hair, his low moans and shaky breaths, the usual arrogance gone.

Jude had been with many humans (and many demons), and he’d learned to have low expectations. Some humans were great, but they didn’t have the stamina or passion of a demon. Rhyder though, he committed. Looking up through his lashes, he kept brown eyes on Jude’s face, each flutter of his eyelids driving Jude wild. Jude could feel the metal of Rhyder’s labret piercing against his shaft, warm from contact with Rhyder’s skin.  

Jude’s dick looked human, but Rhyder quickly found out that a demon’s orgasm was messier and warmer than any human’s. Rhyder nearly choked when Jude came, not expecting it. Gripping Jude’s thigh with his left hand, he breathed in deeply and then swallowed. Jude’s arrogant smile returned, and Jude wasn’t nearly as breathless as Rhyder wanted. He wanted to have an effect on Jude.

Rhyder sat back for a moment, breathing heavily. He was a sight. Pink lips wet from saliva and maybe cum. Hair tousled from Jude’s fingers. Shoulder rising and falling with each breath. Jude was about to say something, something cocky and teasing, but Rhyder climbed onto the couch and lay on his belly, lips on Jude’s dick again. Jude forgot what he was going to say. Even when his jaw started, Rhyder didn’t stop. Jude could get hard again shortly after he came, so Rhyder spent the next hour playing with him, alternating between using his hands and his mouth. Jude came three more times before Rhyder decided he’d had enough. The demon was thoroughly impressed.

Another few weeks passed before their relationship escalated beyond blow jobs, though Jude happily reciprocated. Rhyder unsurprisingly couldn’t go for as long as Jude could, but that didn’t mean Jude was disappointed. Humans had less stamina; he knew that. And besides, Rhyder’s reactions were worth it. Flushed cheeks, parted lips, fingers tangled in Jude’s hair. Teased and coming apart, his moans were music to Jude’s ears.

When Rhyder did ask to have sex, Jude was more than happy to oblige. It wasn’t what Rhyder had expected. After months of Jude’s rough kisses and penchant for leaving hickeys, Rhyder was prepared for rough sex. But, Jude surprised him by being gentle and sweet, afraid to hurt this fragile little human. The first time that was nice. And then Rhyder wanted more. After a few times of Jude being frustratingly tender, Rhyder _begged_. Really begged. Begged for Jude to leave bruises with his fingers on his hips and neck. Begged to be knocked around and marked. Every time they had sex, he begged for Jude to be rougher. Jude was never as rough as he could be, but Rhyder could take more than he would’ve guessed.

Most times, Rhyder fell asleep after, curled in the warmth and safety of Jude’s arms. Covered in bruises and marks, Jude’s claims on him. Jude would listen to his deep breaths and revel in post-orgasm bliss. When Rhyder woke up, he’d crawl out of bed and examine himself in the mirror. Bruises covered him. The dozens of marks always made him smile to himself.


	2. Meeting Teddy

Several months passed in which Rhyder rarely went more than a week without earning a new bruise. Concerned, Dylan repeatedly asked if Rhy was being abused by this mysterious lover of his. The lover she’d never met, which only made her more suspicious. He insisted he wasn’t being abused; he’d asked for this. A shy, happy smile would twitch at the corners of his lips, and for the moment, Dylan would decide to believe him. She figured she didn’t want to know the details.

Rhyder and his mysterious lover Jude weren’t exclusive, not really. At least that’s what Rhyder said. Jude didn’t like when Rhyder slept with other people, but he never forbade it. And they both got a thrill from how possessive Jude got when Rhyder did sleep with someone else. At this point, Rhyder wasn’t sure he wanted to be exclusive, and he knew Jude didn’t want to be. His sexual appetite was insatiable, so if Rhyder was unavailable, he found someone else. And if Jude got to have sex with other people, Rhyder did too, even if it made Jude pout.

Until she met Jude, Dylan would refuse to see any good in him. A man who left bruises all over her best friend couldn’t be a great person. She wanted Rhyder to find someone else. She’d drag him to bars and clubs and get-togethers, where he’d sit around bored out of his mind, not interested in talking to anyone of her drunk and/or high friends. Then he’d go back to his apartment and ask Jude to come over. Rhyder wasn’t looking for anyone else. He was content with his situation.

And then he met Teddy.

The late February air turned Rhyder’s breath into clouds as he walked through alleys and backstreets on his way home. A chilly, late winter night. The area wasn’t the safest of neighborhoods and weaving through streets of shadows wasn’t the smartest move, but Rhyder could hold his own. And he liked the danger. His attraction to danger came from years of self-destructive tendencies, but he wouldn’t admit that.  

He turned into an alley lined with dumpsters, the ground slick from recent rain. The air smelled like piss and rotting garbage, wet from old snow. Something rustled in one of the dumpsters and far away, Rhyder heard yelling. Two yellow lights threw a sickly shimmer on the slick pavement. Not the nicest place to be. Rhyder was stepping over discarded planks of wood when a voice purred from one of the fire escapes above him.

“It’s a bit dangerous to be walking alone around here at night,” the voice said.

Rhyder looked up, immediately on the defense. He didn’t get a chance to size up the guy from a distance, because the man vaulted over the railing of the fire escape. He landed gracefully in front of Rhyder.

No way. Rhyder stepped back, no longer afraid or defensive, but shocked. He had a difficult time processing what he was seeing. Of everything Rhyder expected, this definitely wasn’t on the list. The man in front of him was undoubtedly a demon, though he looked very different from Jude. Actually, if he didn’t have horns, slightly curved horns that pointed behind him, Rhyder would’ve assumed the man was an angel. His skin seemed to glow. Golden undertones shining from within to match his golden irises. Where his eyes should be white, they were black.

He wasn’t wearing a shirt – what was it with demons and their dislike for shirts – just skinny black pants that fell under the category of ‘athleisure.’ A comical outfit for a demon, but maybe demons wanted to be comfortable and always ready to work out as much as some humans did. The way the fabric hugged him was criminal, tight in all the right places. Rhyder restrained himself from reaching out to touch Teddy’s chest, drawn in by his glowing pectorals.

“Hello,” Rhyder said, breathlessly. He was still looking at Teddy’s chest, not his face.

The demon raised an eyebrow and said, “Hello? That’s not the reaction I usually get.”

“What reaction do you usually get?” Rhyder asked, his gaze travelling up. Teddy’s eyes were terrifying. Rhyder wanted to get lost in them.

“Screaming, expletives, occasionally violence,” Teddy said, waving his hand. “And a variety of responses from people who aren’t sober. But, you…you _are_ sober.”

“Yeah, I don’t really drink or anything,” Rhyder said. He was looking the demon up and down again, trying not to let his gaze linger too long on his crotch. Were all demons unbearably attractive? They couldn’t all be, right?

The demon cleared his throat and Rhyder realized an uncomfortably long pause of silence had passed. Teddy watched him with one eyebrow quirked.  

“Uh, you could jump down again, and I could scream if you want,” Rhyder said. Or he could scream for the demon in another context, he thought. “If that’ll make you feel better.”

The demon’s frown melted away into a smile. A smile with fangs. Fuck.

“People aren’t usually so casual when they meet a demon,” he said, sauntering forward. Rhyder could feel his body heat, he was so close.

“You’re not the first demon I’ve met,” Rhyder admitted.

“What?” the demon looked shocked, eyebrows rising and then quickly bending into a frown. He stepped back and looked Rhyder up and down, then walked in a circle around him, analyzing Rhyder more closely than Rhyder had analyzed him. “But…you have a soul.”

Rhyder snorted, “Someone should tell my mother that.”

The demon laughed. A beautiful, bubbly laugh.

“What’s your name?” Rhyder asked when they were standing face-to-face again.

“Teddy,” he said.

“ _Teddy_ ,” Rhyder repeated, incredulous. “Like, soft, plushie teddy bears?”

“I like the irony,” Teddy shrugged. He moved closer to Rhyder again and sniffed. Then he wrinkled his nose.

Rhyder lifted the collar of his t-shirt to his smell it. He didn’t smell. What was Teddy’s problem?

“Why are you making that face? I put on deodorant this morning,” Rhyder said.

“It’s not you,” Teddy said. “It’s whoever you’re sleeping with.”

Rhyder’s mouth fell open slightly, unsure of how to respond. “I think he smells fine,” he said, not sounding completely sure of his answer.

“You would,” Teddy said. “Humans can’t smell anything.”

Teddy was inches away from Rhyder. The cold air around his golden skin steamed and Rhyder wanted to fall into his warmth. His nose and cheeks were getting cold and he shivered when Teddy’s breath blew against his neck. Rhyder breathed in deeply, refusing to allow himself to get anxious. New people touching him always made him anxious. But, he wanted this. He nearly whined when warm fingers touched his neck, touched the bruises and teeth marks. Teddy grinned, flashing his fangs. Beautiful fangs.

“He sure likes you,” Teddy said. He held Rhyder’s chin between his forefinger and his thumb. “You must be fun. Wouldn’t he be surprised if he found another demon’s marks on you?”

Rhyder felt his face grow hot. If Teddy was anything like Jude, he knew what those words had just done. The quickened heart rate, shallow breaths, desire. Rhyder closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened them, Teddy was still grinning.

Swallowing hard, Rhyder said, “I was on my way home just now.”

“And?” Teddy prompted.

“And…you can come home with me,” Rhyder said. “If you like.”

Teddy leaned in, touching his lips to Rhyder’s ear. “Oh, I’d love to,” he whispered with a low growl.

A voice in the back of Rhyder’s head warned him that taking any stranger home was a bad idea. Taking a demon home was probably a worse idea. He ignored the voice, distracted by the Teddy’s confident swagger. The streets Rhyder took weren’t well lit, but anyone who glanced over at them could still see them. Yet Teddy didn’t bother to hide his demon form. Every few minutes, he would catch Rhyder staring, and he would grin. The knowledge that he could smell Rhyder’s desire made Rhyder’s entire body tingle.

As Teddy followed Rhyder up the stairs in his apartment complex, anticipation built in Rhyder’s stomach, giving him a breathless, almost sick feeling. He swallowed hard and forced himself to take a deep breath.

“Not scared, are you?” Teddy teased, his hand brushing against Rhyder’s back as Rhyder tried to fit his key into the lock of his door. His hands were shaking.

“No,” Rhyder said hoarsely. “That’s not it.”

Teddy knew that. He could smell the adrenaline and arousal surging through Rhyder. It was irresistible. Humans were so fun. So easy to read and so easy to seduce. The moment the apartment door closed behind him, Teddy sprang on Rhyder, pinning him to the wall. Rhyder gasped, melting under Teddy’s touch. Compliant, cooperative, submissive. He let Teddy pin his wrists above his head with one hand, sharp nails poking his skin.

There hadn’t even been a chance to turn the lights on or put his keys down, but none of that mattered. Teddy’s lips were on his throat, teeth snagging his skin, not quite enough to draw blood. Teddy lifted him off his feet and he wrapped his legs wrapping around Teddy automatically. Then, Teddy dropped him onto his bed, nails raking against his skin, leaving red, swollen scratches.

Sex with Teddy was different than with Jude. Jude worried about Rhyder’s fragility. Bones that broke so easily, skin that turned purple and red with too strong a touch, low pain tolerance. He was happy to be rough with Rhyder, but he was always so afraid to toe the line. Never as rough as Rhyder wanted. Loving and passionate.

With Teddy, Rhyder felt like a fragile human. Like Teddy’s toy. A doll under his command that could break with the wrong movement. When he moaned for Teddy to be rougher, the demon drew thin lines of blood with his nails, scraping down Rhyder’s shoulders. Rhyder cried out, back arching as he rode Teddy. The demon flipped them and Rhyder’s scratches left blood on the sheets. Bloody teeth marks on his chest. Hickeys on his neck. Bruises everywhere.

Rhyder ached when they were finished. Sore muscles and stinging skin. Uneven breaths. As the sex adrenaline faded, Rhyder started to hurt all over. And then Teddy pressed kisses against his skin and the aches disappeared. The wounds from teeth and nails closed up, as if they’d never been there at all.

“How are you doing that?” Rhyder whispered. His throat was sore.

Teddy smiled at him and Rhyder wanted to be marked by him all over again. To feel him inside him. Teddy gave a low, throaty chuckle, smelling Rhyder’s desire.

“Healing comes in handy when you’re torturing someone, and you need them to stay alive,” Teddy said.

“Oh,” Rhyder said. He should probably be more frightened by that, but he knew what he was getting into when he dealt with demons. “Can’t relate to that.”

Teddy laughed and ran his fingers through Rhyder’s hair. “I like you,” he said, stroking Rhyder’s cheek with his thumb.

The demon leaned in and pressed his lips against Rhyder’s throat, leaving a dark bruise.


	3. Teddy Meets Jude

To no one’s surprise, Jude was not pleased to find Teddy’s marks on Rhyder. The moment he leaned in to kiss Rhyder, he hissed and lurched back, eyes flashing.

“You _smell_ ,” Jude said.

“I just took a shower,” Rhyder frowned.

“Wha’ did ya do?” Jude demanded. He tilted Rhyder’s head back and snarled at the new bruises on his neck. Those were not human-made bruises.

“I, uh, had sex,” Rhyder said. He knew he should be more afraid right now, but he couldn’t believe that Jude would hurt him, even when he was pissed.

“With a _demon_ ,” Jude said. The word ‘demon’ whistled through his clenched teeth.

“I have sex with a demon all the time,” Rhyder said, putting his hand on Jude’s bare chest. “Does it matter that I had sex with a demon other than you?”

“Yes!”

“You have sex with humans other than me,” Rhyder pointed out. “And you probably have sex with other demons, too.”

Jude frowned and pressed his lips together, unable to come up with a good retort. “It’s different,” he snapped.

“How?” Rhyder asked. “I’m not your human toy. I can sleep with other people. And demons, if I want.”

Jude scooted back on the bed, distancing himself from Rhyder. He crossed his arms like a petulant child.

“How did ya even meet anodah demon?” Jude asked. He kept his eyes anywhere but on Rhyder.

“He jumped me in an alley way.”

“So ya had sex with him!?” Jude asked, eyes snapping to Rhyder’s face.

“He was hot,” Rhyder shrugged.

“What kinda dumb human brings home a stran’jah who jumped ‘em in an alley?” he asked. “D’ya have a death wish?”

Rhyder’s lips twitched, “Yeah, kinda.”

Jude’s expression softened, as it always did when Rhyder said something self-deprecating or self-morbid. He sighed and pulled Rhyder to him, against his chest. Playing with the hair at the nape of Rhyder’s neck, Jude kissed the top of his head.

“Are ya gonna sleep with him again?” Jude asked.

“Maybe.”

Jude grumbled, “Yer lucky I like ya.”

* * *

 

Rhyder did sleep with Teddy again. Many times. He blamed the continuing hook-ups on Teddy, who would randomly pop into his apartment and scare him half to death. Or sit in the shadows until Rhyder got home, at which point he’d say hello and nearly give Rhyder a heart attack. Eventually, Rhyder came to expect it, and didn’t jump when he came home to find Teddy there. The random teleporting still got him, though.

The sex changed overtime. Teddy was never as careful as Jude was, making Rhyder bleed and ache – so often that Rhyder decide to get a leather couch when he realized getting blood out of upholstery was more trouble that it was worth, especially if it was going to happen again – but the marks he left felt more personal. Rhyder didn’t feel like Teddy’s toy. He felt like Teddy’s lover. Like he really meant something to Teddy. Jude said that was foolish, and maybe it was, but Rhyder let himself believe that Teddy really cared about him.

Many times, Rhyder wondered how he’d gotten himself into this situation. He was sleeping with two different men, both demons, who despised each other but cared too much about Rhyder to act on their hatred. Well, act on their hatred to the extreme. There were a few times where things got heated.

Jude and Rhyder were naked in bed, Jude’s arms wrapped around him, nails dragging lightly across his skin, when Teddy decided to make one of his surprise visits. The suddenness of his arrival made Jude tense and defensive. Not a great first impression.

“Ugh,” Teddy said. “I suppose you’re the other one?”

“Hey, I was with him first,” Jude snapped.

“Fuck me,” Rhyder mumbled, though neither of them noticed. He covered his face in his hands, not wanting to deal with this right now.

“Rhyder, if you weren’t sleeping with me, I’d say you have terrible taste,” Teddy said, lips curling back into a snarl. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jude a disgusted once-over. “I didn’t know you were sleeping with a puppet.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Rhyder said, mostly to himself. His comment went unacknowledged.

“A pup’et?” Jude repeated, infuriated.

“That’s what you are,” Teddy said. “Someone summons you, becomes your master, and you do all their bidding. You’re a glorified servant.”

“A’ least I actually get stuff done. You free roamers waste everyone’s time and expec’ everyone ta jus’ bow down ta ya,” Jude said.

“Everyone should bow down to me,” Teddy agreed.

Before Jude could snap another jab at Teddy’s job in hell or whatever they were arguing about, Rhyder interjected.

“Could you guys maybe not?” Rhyder asked.

Both demons looked at him with angry frowns, like he was an outsider getting involved in a fight that had nothing to do with him. He was an outsider, at least with this conversation, but the fight had everything to do with him.

“Ya heard him,” Jude said. “Leave.”

Teddy scoffed.

“No, both of you leave,” Rhyder said. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers. “I have work in the morning and I don’t want to deal with either of you.”

Jude growled at Teddy, low in the back of his throat, and said, “I was havin’ a nice night until you showed up.”

“Jude, knock it off,” Rhyder said. Teddy looked smug. “You too, Teddy. And don’t fight or attack each other or whatever after you leave.”

A minute late both demons were gone. Sighing heavily, Rhyder said, “What have I gotten myself into.”

Many spats and spiffs followed their first meeting, none of them pretty. Once Teddy clawed Jude’s face. Later Jude got back at him by leaving deep scratches on his neck. It was hectic and stressful, but Rhyder devised a plan to make it stop. A plan that would hopefully make everyone happy.

* * *

 

Rhyder hummed contently, leaning against Teddy’s chest. Teddy hugged him from behind, hands roaming over Rhyder’s chest. As the demon kissed his neck, Rhyder tilted his head back against Teddy’s shoulder, closing his eyes blissfully. The kisses abruptly turned into a low growl and Rhyder sighed, knowing exactly why he was growling. Teddy had seen the deep bruise below Rhyder’s jaw, a hickey given by Jude. A hickey Jude left just to piss Teddy off. Sometimes Rhyder felt like he was nothing more than their play thing, used to annoy the other, but even if that was true, he wouldn’t trade this for the world.

“You _smell_ like him,” Teddy hissed. There wasn’t a chance to respond. Teddy tore Rhyder’s shirt off and tossed the remnants over the side of the couch. Both demons ripped his clothes off without thinking all the time. If they kept at it, Rhyder wouldn’t have any clothes left. Which is probably what they wanted.

Like he was nothing more than a ragdoll, Teddy grabbed Rhyder’s hips and maneuvered so he could shove him against the couch cushions. Rhyder looked up breathlessly, a thrill running through him as he saw the hunger in Teddy’s eyes. As annoying as Jude and Teddy’s rivalry could be, Rhyder loved when they got possessive.

Teeth sank into Rhyder’s shoulder and he cried out, eyes falling shut. Warm blood leaked from the fresh wound. If he hadn’t invested in a leather couch, the cushions would’ve been stained with his blood many times over.

“H-he…He said I smell like you,” Rhyder gasped, moaning through the pain of each mark left on his skin. Teddy responded with a deep, rumbling growl.

“Teddy,” Rhyder whined. He touched Teddy’s cheek, coaxing him to look at him.

“What?” Teddy asked.

The frown disappeared as he gazed at Rhyder, replaced with a smile like sunshine. His human, his Rhyder, who looked at him with such adoring, desperate eyes. Sometimes, Teddy almost felt bad for hurting him, but Rhyder’s moans reminded him that the human loved it.

“I want…I want…” Rhyder flushed as he struggled to say the words out loud.

“What do you want, baby?” Teddy asked, nuzzling Rhyder’s neck.

There was something Rhyder had wanted for a long time. His plan. He thought about it every time one of the demons growled in response to a new mark on his skin. He just didn’t know if he could get them both to agree to it. Last night, wrapped in Jude’s arms in a post-coital daze, Rhyder brought it up. Of course, Jude grumbled and growled. Until Rhyder started to explain in detail. Explain everything he wanted. Now, he had to tell Teddy.

Rhyder’s voice dropped to a whisper, “I want you…you and Jude…” – a growl from Teddy – “I want you both to fuck me.”

“We already do,” Teddy said.

“No,” Rhyder said. “ _Together_.”

Teddy pulled back and looked at Rhyder for a moment, one dark eyebrow raised. Rhyder’s cheeks burned, as red as they’d been when he’d told Jude. But, God, he wanted it so much. After a long, quizzical look, Teddy flashed a smile, showing off pointed fangs. His smile made Rhyder melt.

“Really?” Teddy asked. He ran his nail lightly down Rhyder’s cheek.

“Yes,” Rhyder said. “Please.”

“Did you ask him?” Teddy asked, refusing to say Jude’s name.

Rhyder nodded.

“And?”

“He said yes,” Rhyder said. “After I, uh, fully explained what I wanted.”

Teddy’s grin was wicked, “What do you want, baby?”

“Don’t you want it to be a surprise?” Rhyder asked, breathlessly. He arched his back, grinding his crotch against Teddy’s.

“Mmm, I suppose,” Teddy purred. He kissed Rhyder’s neck.


	4. The Plan

Adrenaline was churning through Rhyder. He was nervous. So nervous. And he wasn’t sure what was the most nerve-wracking part about this. Getting his demon boyfriends to be in the same room without attacking each other? Making them share? Getting them to agree? How sore he was going to be after?

Yet, with all the anxiety inducing possibilities looming, Rhyder was dizzy with desire. He wanted this. So much.

Time seemed to move too slowly. He wished one of them was here already, to wrap their arms around him and make him feel safe. Calm his nerves. Neither could come early, though. They wouldn’t be able to control themselves and Rhyder wouldn’t want to stop them. The jealousy the other would have if Rhyder started without them would ruin the night. So, they all had to be there at the same time. No one early.

Intimately familiar with what they liked, Rhyder dressed himself up. He still couldn’t believe he had such power over them. The power to drive them wild. What he wore didn’t matter, they’d still want him, but an outfit certainly didn’t hurt.  

The shirt he wore was a plain white t-shirt, a size too small so it hugged his torso. There was no way the shirt would remain intact, so Rhyder bought a back of cheap tees that he wouldn’t miss if they were torn to shreds. He paired the t-shirt with a black skirt, much too short, to match his black leather o-ring collar. The skirt barely covered his ass, which the demons were sure to love. Rhyder spent a long while shaving, making his body soft and smooth. His hairless legs were covered in sheer black stockings.

They were going to wreck him. Even if their possessive natures weren’t a factor, this outfit was enough to get him slammed into the mattress. His breath caught just thinking about it.

At 9:00pm on the dot, a heady voice came from Rhyder’s kitchen. “Hello, Rhyder,” Teddy purred.

Teddy walked to the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, looking Rhyder up and down with an appreciative grin. His eyes sparked and he let out a low, hungry growl. Before Teddy could pounce on him, Rhyder held his hands up in front of his body.

“You have to wait until Jude’s here,” he said.

Teddy frowned, “It’s not my fault he’s not punctual.”

The window in the bedroom slid open, revealing Jude on the fire escape, a teasing grin playing on his lips.

“Who says ’m noh’ punctual?” Jude asked.

“It’s 9:01,” Teddy said, pointing at the clock on Rhyder’s night stand. Rhyder should probably move that before they started anything. And the lamp too. He didn’t want it broken. “You’re late.”

“By a minute,” Jude rolled his eyes and climbed through the window. He shut it harder than necessary.

“Careful,” Rhyder snapped. Demon’s might not have to pay safety deposits, but humans did.

“I guess they don’t care abou-”

Rhyder cut Teddy off before he could insult Jude’s position in hell. “Knock it off, Teddy,” he said. “No insulting each other tonight.”

Teddy obeyed, but not without pouting. Rhyder took a moment to really look at him. The curves and divots of his muscles. The soft glow of his skin. Black, skin tight shorts, nothing else, leaving little to the imagination. The black nose ring. Silver, gold, and black ear jewelry. Delicate gold chains wrapped around his horns. 

Rhyder turned his gaze to Jude, who was leaning against the closed window, arms crossed over his chest. He was huge. Well over six-feet with herculean muscles to match. Russet-red skin covered in tattoos and scars. Red irises. Dark brown hair pulled into a topknot. And, no clothes on. Had he crawled through the window with no clothes on? Rhyder hadn’t been paying attention. His eyes dropped to Jude’s crotch. Jude was already half-stiff. Rhyder wanted to drop to his knees and wrap his lips around him.

Both demons knew he was aroused. They could smell it. Suddenly, Rhyder questioned his choice of outfit. He was already overwhelmed; why had he thought it was a good idea to wear something that would keep their eyes locked on him. Too much. Rhyder sat on the edge of his bed and covered his burning face with his hands.

The mattress dipped to his left and then again behind him. Teddy’s lips pressed against his ear and Jude’s arms wrapped around him, caressing his chest.

“You look so good, baby,” Teddy whispered. He nipped lightly at Rhyder’s earlobe, not enough to puncture the skin.

Jude’s lips were on Rhyder’s neck, teeth grazing against old bruises. Grazing lightly, fangs leaving superficial scratch marks. Rhyder leaned back against Jude’s chest, and Teddy shifted, straddling Rhyder’s hips.

There were many ways Rhyder imagined this night going, but now that it was actually happening, he had no idea how it could progress. Nothing could really happen. He couldn’t get Teddy and Jude to stop arguing for more than five minutes, and he certainly couldn’t get them used to the idea of sharing.

“You dressed up for me,” Teddy said. A pause and then, “For _us_.”

A thrill ran through Rhyder. This was really happening. Teddy pulled Rhyder’s hands away from his face and grinned. Wicked, wicked grin. He put his hand around Rhyder’s throat, forcing Rhyder to tilt his head up.

“This is cute,” Teddy said, hooking a finger under the collar. “So is this.” He grabbed the skirt and in doing so, groped Rhyder, making him gasp.

Jude let out a low, throaty whine. “Yeah, bu’ it would look bettah _off_ ,” he said.

Teddy got off Rhyder’s lap and stepped back. “Get up,” he said quietly. It was a demand, but he said it in a soft, gentle voice. Rhyder did as he was told. As Rhyder stood, Jude grabbed his ass under the skirt.

“Wanna put on a show for Jude, darling?” Teddy asked, flashing a menacing grin at Jude, daring him to defy. Jude said nothing, but Rhyder heard his quiet growl. He glanced behind him, looking at Jude imploringly, trying to figure out if this would really piss Jude off. Jude shrugged, kicked his feet over the edge of the bed and leaned back on his palms. Rhyder turned back to Teddy.

“Yes,” he breathed.

Teddy curled his finger, coaxing Rhyder closer. Rhyder stepped forward and then hesitated. Not because he didn’t want to put on a show, but because he wanted Jude to be included. He glanced at Jude again and then back to Teddy. Instead of closing the distance between them, Rhyder fell to his knees where he was, settling between Jude’s thighs with his back facing Jude and the bed. Jude chuckled and ran his fingers through Rhyder’s hair, his nails massaging Rhyder’s head. Teddy looked briefly miffed but quickly recovered and stepped forward. As soon as he was close enough, Rhyder put his hands on Teddy’s thighs.

The skin-tight black shorts came off, tossed to the side, and Rhyder kissed Teddy’s stomach and pelvis. A growl sounded behind him, a warning from Jude as Teddy laced his fingers through Rhyder’s hair. Ignoring it, Rhyder pressed his tongue against the head of Teddy’s dick, then closed his lips around him. He had one hand wrapped around Teddy, working in time with his mouth. After running his tongue up and down Teddy’s shaft, Rhyder relaxed his jaw and took Teddy’s length. He looked up with wide eyes and Teddy hissed appreciatively.

Rhyder bobbed his head slowly at first, progressively picking up speed. Fingers tightened in his hair; he wasn’t sure what demon they belonged to. Then, Jude leaned down and whispered in his ear. Sucking in a deep breath through his nose, Rhyder put both hands on Teddy’s thighs as he prepared for what he knew Jude would do.

There was a quiet choking noise as Jude forced Rhyder’s head forward, forced him to take all of Teddy. Rhyder dug his fingers into Teddy’s thighs and whimpered, letting Jude control the movements of his head. This is what he’d hoped for, imagined, when he fantasized about this night. He let out a whining moan. The grip on his hair was tight and it wasn’t easy to breathe in this position, especially with the collar tight around his throat. His eyes watered as his head started to spin from lack of oxygen.

Looking up, Rhyder saw the hunger in Teddy’s eyes. The desire. He loved this. But Rhyder also saw the tensing of Teddy’s muscles. The concerned frown. Teddy liked rough, but he didn’t want to put Rhyder in serious danger.

“Enough,” Teddy said quietly.

Jude’s grip released. If this was just Jude and Rhyder, they’d still be going. Jude would be pulling his hair, fucking his face, making Rhyder moan, making his eyes water. They’d tested Rhyder’s limits enough to know exactly when to stop. Breathing in deeply, Rhyder pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside of Teddy’s dick. Thick trails of saliva dangled from his lips as he moved away. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then looked at Teddy expectantly.

“Sweet little human,” Teddy whispered. He bent forward and tilted Rhyder’s chin up. “What do you want?”

There weren’t words. How could he possibly describe what he wanted? He wanted them. Both of them. He wanted to be theirs. To touch both of them, be with both of them, be marked and fucked. They both knew what he wanted, but they wanted to hear him say it. Rhyder didn’t know if he could. He was so vulnerable. Suddenly, he really understood why they always called him fragile. They could crush him individually. Together, he’d never have a chance. And they both liked him vulnerable. Liked to see him blush and trip over his words. Rhyder felt dizzy.

Rhyder stood and wiped the saliva away from his mouth with the back of his hand. He tried to form the words, but he couldn’t make himself say them.

“Rhyder,” Teddy said, caressing Rhyder’s cheek with his knuckle. “Tell us what you want.”

He couldn’t say it while looking Teddy in the eye. He hid his face in Teddy’s chest and mumbled, “I want you both to… _take_ me. Make me yours.”

In one swift movement, Rhyder was pulled away from Teddy and practically thrown onto the mattress. Jude’s hand was on his thigh, just above the knee. He slid his palm up over the sensitive skin of Rhyder’s inner thigh.

“Don’t rip the skirt, Jude,” Rhyder warned. Jude laughed and lightly scraped Rhyder’s thigh with claw-like nails.

As Jude started to fondle Rhyder under his skirt, Rhyder sat up. He looked at Teddy, who was watching beside the bed, with arms crossed. Rhyder couldn’t tell if he was annoyed, angry, bored, or just indifferent. Whatever he was feeling, he was feeling it too far away. He wanted Teddy’s hands on him too.

Rhyder confused both himself and his partners with his waxing and waning confidence in bed. One moment he’d be flustered and barely able to speak, the next he’d be dirty talking like he was born to do it. The right movement or word from his partner, and he’d be a shy, overwhelmed mess again. Fortunately, both Jude and Teddy enjoyed those qualities.

With a playful grin, eyes on Teddy, Rhyder said, “Jude, wait, wait.”

“Hmm?” Jude hummed, looking up. He’d been kissing Rhyder’s thighs, working his way up between his legs.

“I wanna try something,” Rhyder said.

Jude allowed Rhyder to gently push him back, directing him off the bed. Once he was standing beside the mattress, eyebrows raised questioningly, Rhyder lay on his back and rested his head on the edge of the mattress. Looking up at Jude, almost upside down, he opened his mouth. The bed shifted as Teddy crawled on and sat between Rhyder’s bent legs. Jude’s eyebrows dropped, and his lips spread into a grin.

This wasn’t a position he had tried before, but there was a first time for everything. Rhyder reached his hands over his head, wrapping one around Jude’s dick and using the other to cup his balls. Tilting his head and arching his back for a better angle, Rhyder stuck his tongue out, licking the tip of Jude’s dick.

Meanwhile, Teddy was trailing his nails up and down Rhyder’s thighs, not hard enough to leave marks, but enough to stimulate blood flow. Rhyder’s skin warmed under Teddy’s fingers. Every nerve was alive and tingling. After a few moments of sensory teasing, as Rhyder licked and sucked Jude’s dick, Teddy popped open the cap of the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. Retracting his claws so he wouldn’t hurt Rhyder, Teddy pressed his forefinger against his hole, rubbing in slow circles. Rhyder didn’t see the look Teddy and Jude exchanged, but he felt the effects. As Teddy pushed his finger inside of him, Jude thrust into his mouth. Rhyder inhaled sharply.

This was just foreplay as far as Rhyder was concerned. Preparation was hardly necessary, as Teddy quickly found out. There was a lot Rhyder wanted from this night, and he hadn’t slacked on practicing and preparing. With little effort, Teddy was quickly able to thrust four fingers in and out Rhyder. He laughed.

“Naughty boy,” Teddy teased. “Someone’s had fun.”

Rhyder moaned in response, his mouth too preoccupied to be used for speech. Jude was thrusting into his mouth slowly, slower than he would if Rhyder wasn’t upside down. His eyes flicked back and forth between Rhyder’s mouth around him and Teddy fingering Rhyder. It was a sight to see. Back arched, stretching the fabric of the t-shirt over his chest. Hands on Jude’s thighs, fingers digging into the skin. Quiet, vibrating moans.

There was the sound of fabric tearing, shred apart, as Jude leaned forward and snagged a rip in the collar of Rhyder’s shirt with his nail. Arm and chest muscles contracting, Jude ripped the shirt open, baring Rhyder’s torso. Then he scraped his nails against Rhyder’s tan skin, eliciting a whine.

Rhyder tapped Jude’s thigh twice and the demon pulled away, dripping from the wetness of Rhyder’s mouth. Covering his eyes in the crook of his arm, Rhyder breathed deeply. The heavy rise and fall of his chest and the noises of each inhale and exhale were enchanting. The demons watched Rhyder catch his breath, wanting to jump him and claim him.

“Okay,” Rhyder said after a minute. “Okay.”

He sat up and then tossed the ripped shirt to the side. This look was even more alluring than the first. Cheeks flushed from arousal, hair mussed and fluffy, chest bare and covered in fading bruises and bite marks. The black skirt contrasting with the pink of his cheeks. Jude growled with pleasure and leaned onto the bed to nip at Rhyder’s neck. Rhyder gasped.

“You okay?” Jude asked, turning the nip into a kiss.

“Yes,” Rhyder said. “I want…”

“Hmm?” Jude hummed. Teddy had his hand on Rhyder’s inner thigh, thumb rubbing circles against his skin.

Another string of words Rhyder wasn’t sure he could say out loud. He was losing his boldness, getting worked up and flustered as Jude kissed his neck and Teddy stroked his thigh. Eyes closed, he tilted his head to expose more of his neck. Sentences weren’t forming, arousal overloading his brain. He snatched the thought before it fell apart and he lost his chance.

In one quick breath, he said, “Iwantyoubothtofuckmeatonce.”

Jude pulled back, eyes wide, “What?”

Rhyder wasn’t sure he could repeat himself. Swallowing with his eyes still closed, he said, “I want t-to ride you both.”

“Are you serious?” Teddy asked. He pulled his hand away from Rhyder’s thigh.

Rhyder opened his eyes. Teddy’s eyebrows were raised, and he was leaning back, like he needed to see Rhyder from a different angle to fully understand what he meant. On his other side, Jude was inches from his face, mouth agape.

“Yes,” Rhyder breathed. “ _Please_.”

“Won’t tha’ take a lot of preparation?” Jude said. “I’m noh’ sayin’ no.”

Teddy grinned and stroked Rhyder’s cheek with his knuckle. “I think he planned ahead for that,” he said.

Rhyder nodded. His face was so warm, burning, sending heat through his whole body. Under the piercing gazes of the demons, he was vulnerable and bare. They could see through him. They would keep their eyes on him, just to watch him squirm. Rhyder loved it.

Jude was still having difficulty believing what was happening. There was no way he’d say no to this, but Rhyder really seemed so fragile. Humans couldn’t handle anything. The request was ambitious, but certainly not unappealing.

“Jude, lie down,” Teddy said.

Jude’s gaze snapped to him and he frowned. He opened his mouth to complain that Teddy had no right to tell him what to do, but Rhyder was already moving over, giving him space to lie on the bed.

Still wearing his frown, Jude leaned back on the bed, propped up by pillows. Rhyder moved to straddle Jude’s hips, but Teddy stopped him, grabbing his waist.

“Take this off,” he said, fingering the hem of the skirt.

Rhyder nodded and pulled down the zipper on the side with shaking fingers. He was trembling, in disbelief that his fantasy was really about to happen. Ungracefully, he tugged off the skirt, nearly getting his legs tangled in the fabric. His head was spinning, and he was having a hard time staying balanced. Teddy’s hands found his waist again.

“Breathe, baby,” Teddy said, nipping gently at Rhyder’s ear. Rhyder closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grounding himself. If he got too overwhelmed, the experience wouldn’t be as enjoyable. He had to slow down. As if Teddy had read his mind he said, “We have all night, Rhy.”

There was a low, appreciative growl from Jude as Rhyder sat with his knees bent on either side of Jude’s hips. Grinning, Jude hooked his forefinger nail into Rhyder’s stockings, creating a run in the sheer fabric. Rhyder was wearing more than either Jude (who was wearing nothing) or Teddy (who wore his usual jewelry), but he felt the most naked. The choker around his neck and the thin stockings made him feel more naked than he would’ve felt if he wore nothing. The vulnerability made him shiver.

Rhyder splayed his hands on Jude’s stomach and slid them up his torso. His body was so warm. With a surprising amount of foresight, Rhyder thought to turn up the air conditioning unit in his apartment before the demons had arrived. The cold air on his mostly bare skin had given him goosebumps, but he was already starting to appreciate the AC. Already flushed and warm, he’d soon be between Teddy and Jude, more aroused and surrounded by heat.

Pulling his hands away from Jude’s torso, Rhyder raised himself on his knees and braced one hand on Jude’s thigh. He lowered himself onto Jude without struggle, breathing heavily as heat filled him. Eyes fluttered shut. Slow, rocking movements with his hips.

“Fuck, Rhy, ya look good like this,” Jude hissed, grabbing Rhyder’s hips.

Another set of hands explored his chest, Teddy’s nails trailing so lightly that it tickled. The warmth of Teddy’s body pressed against Rhyder’s back, and he tilted his head to rest on Teddy’s shoulder.

“I have to agree with Jude,” Teddy said. “You look good from every angle.”

Rhyder whined. His eyes were still closed, unable to look. Any more stimulation would be too much. He needed to ease into this, so he kept his eyes closed, focusing on Jude’s fingers digging into his hips, Teddy’s right hand on his chest, the left sliding down his back, sliding over his ass, a finger sliding into him, into him where Jude already was.

“You really did prepare,” Teddy said, so quietly that he might’ve been talking to himself.

The click of the lube cap. Teddy’s finger pulling out. The cold touch of the lube, making Rhyder shiver. Two fingers inside of him. A hiss from Jude. Rhyder rocked his hips, rolling into Teddy’s touch. This was already so much. Too much. Not enough. Rhyder whimpered and clutched Teddy’s right hand in his own.

“Teddy,” Rhyder gasped. “Please.”

“Patience,” Teddy laughed.

Rhyder knew Teddy was right to take his time. Even though he’d prepared, it would be a bad idea to go too fast. He kept rocking his hips, keeping Jude stimulated, while Teddy fingered him. This was insane. This was really happening. Rhyder laughed giddily.

“What’s funny?” Teddy asked, sounding amused.

“Nothing,” Rhyder said, shaking his head. Eyes still closed. “I’m just happy.”

Nothing could’ve prepared Rhyder for the feeling of Teddy pushing into him. The feeling of two people inside of him. Two demons. The heat from their bodies, their hands on his body, Jude’s moans, Teddy’s breath against his neck.

Too focused on the sensations, Rhyder didn’t notice that Teddy’s left hand, now on his hips, was touching Jude’s. Didn’t notice that their fingers were overlapping. Jude was surprised by the touch, but not annoyed. His eyes flicked from Rhyder’s face – his head tilted back against Teddy’s shoulder, mouth open and eyes closed – to Teddy’s. Teddy was looking right at him, gold irises shining. Jude would never admit to this, but the look, so mischievous, so hungry, so lustful, sent a thrill through him. Maintaining eye contact, Teddy opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, and sank his teeth into Rhyder’s shoulder. The human cried out, arching his back. A protective anger surged through Jude, mixed with a confusing amount of arousal. Then, Rhyder moaned and the arousal won out. Eyes flicked back to Rhyder.

As Teddy’s teeth pierced his skin, a small frown formed on Rhyder’s forehead. His eyes squeezed tightly, his mouth open, pink lips swollen and wet, back arched. The pain felt good. Nothing that Rhyder couldn’t handle.

This was everything Rhyder had imagined and more. He moved with Teddy, letting him control the pace, each thrust stimulating all three of them. Teddy’s right hand moved to Rhyder’s throat, and his fingers pressed into his skin. Enough pressure to make it difficult for Rhyder to breathe. God, Rhyder loved this. He choked out a moan, the sound vibrating against Teddy’s hand. As his head started to spin, the grip loosened, and Teddy pressed gentle kisses against the side of Rhyder’s neck. He hooked his finger through the ring of Rhyder’s collar, tugging lightly.

“Fuck, please,” Rhyder gasped. “Teddy, Jude, _please_.”

“Rhyder,” Teddy said in a playful whisper. Rhyder just whined in response. “Look at Jude.”

Rhyder obeyed, opening his eyes and tilting his chin down. The look on Jude’s face made him weak and if Teddy wasn’t holding him, the muscles in his thighs wouldn’t have been able to keep him up. Hunger. Rhyder was his prey and Jude would have him.

“Please,” Rhyder breathed.

“Please what?” Teddy laughed. “What do you want?”

“H-harder,” Rhyder begged.

Jude snarled as Teddy pushed two fingers between Rhyder’s lips, which Rhyder sucked, keeping his eyes on Jude. The wet noises, the movement of Rhyder’s tongue, the dazed, aroused look in his eyes. Jude thrust his hips up, making Rhyder moan and Teddy gasp.

The way Jude was looking at him gave Rhyder confidence. A desire to take advantage of the power he had over Jude. Working with Teddy’s thrusts, Rhyder bounced on Jude’s dick, rocking his hips. His lips were parted, Teddy’s finger’s still in his mouth, hooked over his teeth. Little human teeth as Teddy and Jude called them. Keeping his eyes on Jude, Rhyder let his moans get louder.

Seconds later, Jude was coming undone. When he came down from his high, he’d be a bit peeved at himself for cumming first, but right now, he couldn’t think. His moan was more like a shout as he bucked up into Rhyder, his nails piercing Rhyder’s skin as he gripped his hips. This wasn’t the first threesome Jude had, but they’d never been like this. Never with someone he’d cared about so deeply. Never with someone who drove him so wild.

Rhyder whimpered but didn’t slow his pace, riding Jude through his orgasm. The heat of Jude’s cum spilled inside him, and Teddy hissed, nipping his throat.

Rhyder slid off Jude and fell forward, hands land on either side of the demon. Jude was breathing heavily, eyes dilated, eyelids drooping. Hands gentle, lips rough, Jude kissed Rhyder, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. Rhyder moaned into his mouth as Teddy continued to fuck him. If he could hear the noises he was making, the noises Teddy’s skin made against his, as well as Teddy and Jude heard it, Rhyder would be blushing harder than he ever had in his life.

Jude reached between himself and Rhyder to wrap his fingers around Rhyder’s dick. The light touch was enough to send Rhyder over the edge. That was all he needed.  He couldn’t hold himself up. Falling to his elbows, warm pleasure flooded him, consumed him. Between the demons, his skin seemed to burn as he flushed and shuddered. He came with a long moan and pressed his forehead against Jude’s chest, his eyes squeezing shut. He heard Jude’s breathy chuckle as he laced his fingers through Rhyder’s hair. Teddy’s hands on his hips kept Rhyder from collapsing entirely.

The thrusting didn’t slow when Rhyder came. Teddy continued to fuck him until he too reached orgasm with a loud, shuddering moan. His nails left marks next to Jude’s as he bent over Rhyder’s body. Slowing his thrusts, his cum mixed with Jude’s inside of Rhyder.

When he pulled out and moved to fall on the bed beside Jude, Rhyder stretched his legs out, lying on top of Jude with his head on his chest. Unfairly, Teddy was the least breathless. The demon had a higher stamina than anyone Rhyder had ever met. Jude’s stamina was comparable, but not quite what Teddy’s was.

“Fuck,” Jude said.

“No kidding,” Teddy said.

Rhyder whined, adjusting so he could rest his forehead against the side of Jude’s neck.

“You okay, baby?” Teddy asked.

Another whine.

“I’m gonna need a verbal response,” Teddy laughed.

“That was incredible,” Rhyder whispered, breathing heavily.

Teddy and Jude agreed, maybe laughed, but Rhyder didn’t hear much of what they said. Jude’s fingers were in his hair and Teddy was tracing patterns on his back. He fell asleep with cum dripping down his thighs.


End file.
